


Dead Girl Walking

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "You can admit it beautiful, I know I'm irresistible.""Oh please you finished before anything even got started,""Are you mad because you didn't finish? I can change that you know,"





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked how the other work turned out, so I decided to write a part two. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave constructive criticism!

Artemis grabbed onto the sheets as his tongue slid against her, she felt her eyes start to roll back into her head.

"Oh god," she gasped out her hands latching onto his hair, whoever he was his hair was soft and good to hold onto.

The archer then realized something, she didn't know who was between her legs, her eyes flew open as she sat up on her elbows to get a look at the guy. The first thing she saw was a flash of red hair and freckled shoulders.

"W-wally?" he lifted his head licking his lips obscenely and smirking at her flushed face.

"Shush beautiful, lay back and enjoy yeah?" Wallys hands were on her hips pulling her closer to him and making her fall back against the mattress. Before she could say anything his head dipped back between her legs licking a bold stripe up her center, she squirmed feeling dizzy with pleasure.

"God Wally I..." she trailed off glancing down at him working his tongue against her.

"Yes?" 

"Don't fucking stop," she pushed his head back down her back arching off of the bed.

There was knocking on the door, but she didn't care she was too busy chasing her own orgasm to care.

"Artemis, are you okay in there?" M'ganns voice floated through the door.

Artemis sat up in bed sweating and gasping for air, it was a dream just a dream, her body flooded with relief as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey what's up?" she rubbed a hand over her face as she opened the door.

"You feeling better today? Wally said you didn't eat any of the food I left," she smiled at her concern for her.

"I wasn't feeling it yesterday, but today..." her stomach growled as if on cue, "I think I could go for some pancakes," that earned her a smile from M'gann.

"Of course I'll go get started right away!" the girl rushed off to prepare breakfast, Artemis closed her door to get dressed.

When she looked down she realized she was still wearing Wallys shirt, she hoped that M'gann didn't notice as she stripped it off of her body pulling on new clothes for the day. Her mind raced back to that dream, oh god she can't be having sexual thoughts about him, it was annoying enough that he existed.

Here she comes ladies and gentleman, a dead girl walking!" Robin chuckled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Please, it's gonna take more than stomach flu to keep me down!" she said sitting at the table as M'gann sat a large stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Good, because we're training today in an hour be ready!" Robin swiped a pancake from her stack running off before she could protest.

Artemis ate then changed into more suitable workout clothes heading to meet the rest of the team.

"Nice of you to join us Artemis," Black Canary said, "I trust you're feeling better?"

"Much better thank you," she replied stretching.

"Alright we're practicing hand to hand combat today," the teens rushed to pair off together, "not so fast kids, I am picking sparring partners!"

"Why?" Artemis rolled her eyes at Wallys whiny voice.

"Because I said so, Superboy you're with Aqualad, Miss Martian with Robin, and Wally since you seem so eager you can be with Artemis!"

"Wait a minute I can see why you'd wanna punish Kid Stupid over there but why me?"

"Friendly fire, sorry Artemis," she replied, "pair off get to sparring," their mentor stood off to the side as the teens got to work.

"Hey beautiful," Artemis whipped around Wally was smirking at her with his stupid face, "while you are a pretty girl, I'm not sure I'll go too easy on you." he winked his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I don't need you to go easy on me, I can wipe the floor with you," she began circling him trying to find a point to attack, he caught on immediately and mirrored her actions.

"What are you waiting for blondie?" he taunted his voice low, her eyes narrowed he'd let his guard down enough for her to attack. She lunged but he ducked under her arm before she got a hold of him, she turned around realizing he wasn't there.

"Gotta be quicker than that beautiful," his voice was right in her ear, she felt warm breath on her neck, her elbow drove into his side and she whipped around.

"Don't get too close, wouldn't want you to get hurt," she sneered as he held his side groaning, "c'mon don't be a big baby, show me what you're made of." she smirked at him, his eyes narrowed.

She wasn't expecting it but he lunged for her and somehow got her to the ground, she glared up at him and huffed.

"Well looks like I win beautiful, doesn't that mean I get a kiss?" Artemis couldn't take it anymore, the dumb look on his smug face quickly turned to pain as she quickly brought her knee to his groin. He rolled off of her curling into a ball onto the mat while the team rushed to his aid.

"Artemis what is wrong with you?" Robin knelt next to his friend.

"Oh my god quit babying him, he's fine!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Artemis you need to control your temper!" Black Canary scolded

"Me? What about Kid Stupid?"

"This isn't about him," the mentor pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "you two are done for the day, the rest of you get back to work."

The archer considered protesting, but decided not to waste her breath and stormed out, she kept going until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" Wally asked his eyes ablaze.

"What? You totally deserved that," she snapped turning to walk away from him again, next she knew she was up against the wall, "Wally what are you-"

"Shush, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," his severe tone stopped any comment that was coming out of her mouth. "Now you've always been albeit a little bitchy to me but that was a whole new level so what gives?" 

"You're insufferable that's what," she said glaring at him defiantly trying to think of a way out, but his hands against the wall on either side of her head made that impossible.

"No no, that's not it you're worse than usual," she looked down not meeting his eyes, "you're so pissed that you finally gave into the burning sexual tension that we have huh?"

"Fuck you!" she spat pushing him away, her cheeks turning red, she turned and kept going hoping he wouldn't follow.

"You can admit it beautiful, I know I'm irresistible."

"Oh please you finished before anything even got started," she snapped getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Are you mad because you didn't finish? I can change that you know," Artemis didn't even have to turn around to know he had a smirk on his stupid face.

"I think not Kid Stupid," she turned around intending to retreat to her room, but the redhead had other plans, ones that included her pinned to the counter, "let me go Wally," she said through her teeth.

"The thing is I don't think you want me to," his voice was low, she hated him, she hated him being right, so she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of being right.

"Get the fuck out of my way," she glared at him as hard as she could in her aroused state, but he was unwavering, "fuck you Wally," she said trying to sound intimidating, but she sounded weak and frustrated.

"Not yet beautiful, I think I'll try something else," Wally dropped down to his knees not breaking eye contact.

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Would you just relax and enjoy yourself?" his fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, so she her bottom half was bare.

"Wally I-"

"No panties? Never took you for that type of girl beautiful," his fingers moving in circles on her hipbones.

"Don't c-call me that," she said weakly as his breath ghosted over her center.

"I call it how I see it babe," he used one hand to pull her leg over his shoulder, "you know you're beautiful right?" Wally looked up at her winking and licking his lips.

Before she had a chance to formulate an answer is tongue was on her parting her lips, she gasped out her hands gripping the counter and squirming. His tongue circled her clit while his hands tried to keep her hips still, she pushed against his hands trying to get him to apply more pressure, and just as quick as his mouth was on her it was gone.

"Hey what are-"

"Stay still, I can't make you feel good when you're moving around like that, okay?" his hands were more rough this time, no doubt he would leave bruises, she didn't care when his tongue went back to pleasuring her.

"Someone could walk in on us," she whined her hands were gripping the counter so hard they turned white, he ignored her warning putting more pressure on her clit. "Wally this is a bad idea we should-"

"Artemis," he cut her off his voice rough, "relax and enjoy, yeah?" Artemis swallowed thickly and opened her mouth to answer, but he was already circling her clit with his tongue again.

"Wally this is-oh!" Artemis hadn't even thought of that, her hands grasped his hair pulling hard as his tongue vibrated against her, "oh god I'm-" Artemis came embarrassingly fast gasping out Wallys name. He was circling her clit lazily as she came down from her high, she pulled his hair trying to get him to stop.

"Had enough already? I could go for hours beautiful," he smirked up at her his head diving back to work the still sensitive bundle of nerves.

"N-no too much Wally," her voice was almost a whimper as she tried to move away from him, he got the memo and moved back letting the shaky leg fall off of his shoulder, the blonde pulled up her shorts.

"Told you I could make you finish babe," his face was so smug she wanted to punch him square in it.

"Whatever Wally," she rolled her eyes grabbing her almost forgotten water bottle to retreat to her room.

"God...you know I never liked my name, but it sounds beautiful coming out of your mouth," Artemis shivered at his comment not indicating that she'd actually heard him. 

When she was behind closed doors she cursed herself for giving into that stupid smug faced ginger, then she cursed herself for wanting more.


End file.
